My Life After You Come
by chokyulateemine
Summary: My life after you come.. it will like heaven or hell? I don't know, but I know with sure if my life is the most beautiful life.. And I say "Good Luck for My Life" KYUMIN FANFICTION, GS CHAP 2 Update
1. Chapter 1

My Life After You Come

Chapter 1

Pairing : KyuMin

Rating : T

Sumary : My life after you come.. it will like heaven or hell? I don't know, but I know with sure if my life is the most beautiful life.. And I say "Good Luck for My Life"

Warning : GS, kalik gak sesuai sama judul ^^V

Sekali lagi Manusia hanya bisa berencana tanpa mengetahui hasil akhirnya seperti apa.. Tetap Tuhan yang menentukan , tetapi if you still hardwork, why not?

"KOREAAAAA!" teriak seorang gadis cantik, ditengah tengah bandara Incheon, mungkin kalo dipikir menggunakan akal sehat, tindakan gadis cantik ini agak sedikit gila, mengingat ia berteriak ditengah bandara yang sudah pasti banyak orangnya.

"hhmmm akhirnyaa gue menginjakan kaki lagi di negeri gue tercinta ini!" ucap sang gadis seraya melangkahkan kakinya keluar bandara dengan senyum yang terkembang sangat lebar dibibir manisnya.

Belum selesai dengan rasa senangnya karena kembali ke tanah kelahirannya, sepertinya ada yang sudah memanggil meneriakan namannya..

"MINNIIIEEEEEEE!" terlihat seorang pemuda tampan berteriak memanggil sang gadis sambil melambaikan tangannya dan berjalan menghampiri sang gadis.

Sungmin PoV

"KOREAAAAA!" akhirnya gue balik ke tanah kelahiran gue setelah 2 tahun tinggal sama kakek dan nenek gue di jepang. Oh yaa sebelumnya gue mau ngenalin diri dulu.. Gue Sungmin .. Choi Sungmin, tapi temen-temen sama orang terdekat gue panggil gue Minnie, gue adalah gadis cantik, imut, nan manis. Kalo lo bilang gue narsis, itu sama sekali gak bener, soalnya saat lo liat muka gue lo pasti langsung setuju sama apa yang gue katakana barusan.. Kalo lo bertanya tanya kenapa gue senang banget hari ini, itu karena gue akhirnya bisa balik lagi ke Negara tempat gue dilahirin, dan kalo lo bertanya kemana gue selama ini? gue tinggal di Jepang selama 2 tahun bersama nenek kakek gue, dan gue sekolah disana. dan eh tunggu rasanya ada yang neriakin nama gue..

"MINNIEEEEE!" dan benerkan, yaayy akhirnya jemputan gue datang, oke penasaran sama orang yang neriakin nama gue, dia adalah kakak laki laki gue namanya Choi Siwon, ganteng kan kakak gue,, yaiyalah orang adiknya juga kece begini (author : min stop narsisnya! | min : elu yang ngetik juga -_-).

Sungmin pov end

Author pov

"KAK SIWOOOOOONN!" teriak sungmin saat melihat orang yang menjemputnya adalah kakak laki2 kesayangannya. Begitu jarak mereka sudah dekat langsung saja pria tampan yang notabene bernama siwon itu memeluk adik tercintanya.

"Minnie, kakak kangen banget sama kamu!" ujar siwon sambil terus memeluk sungmin dengan sangat erat. Sungmin pun membalasnya, sampai beberapa saat mereka masih mempertahankan posisinya sampai suara sungmin mengintrupsi

"yak kangen sih kangen tapi, gak bikin Minnie mati juga kalik kak, sesak nih!" ujar sungmin sambil melepaskan pelukannya pada siwon.

"isshh kamu tuh yah, gak ngerti banget kalo kakanya yang ganteng ini kangen setengah mati sama kamu" ucap siwon sambil beralih menggandeng tangan sungmin erat. Sungmin pun hanya bisa ber-sweat drop- ria melihat tingkah kakaknya..

"iya deh iya,, yaudah yuk kak pulang, aku udah kangen banget sama ayah sama bunda" ucap sungmin sambil menarik tangan siwon sambil meninggalkan bandara.

At Choi's House

Sesampainya di rumah sungmin langsung berlari memasuki rumahnya

"bundaaaaaaa,,, ayaaaaaaahhh… Minnie pulang" teriak sungmin sambil celingukan mencari ayah dan bundanya. sedangkan siwon hanya mengekor dibelakang sungmin sambil membawakan barang barang sungmin.

tak lama terlihat seorang wanita cantik paruh baya yang menghampiri sungmin.

"Minnie sayaaaaang, kamu udah pulang? aaahh bundaaa kangen banget sama kamu!" ucap wanita paruh baya yang bernama choi leeteuk yang diketahui adalah bundanya sungmin sambil memeluk anak perempuannya itu..

"Minnie juga kangen bundaaaaa!" ucap Minnie sambil membalas pelukan bundanya

"ayah mana bun? kok dari tadi Minnie gak liat?" Tanya Minnie sambil melepaskan pelukan pada bundanya.

"ayah kamu masih dikantor sayang, sore nanti baru pulang" jawab leeteuk sambil mengelus rambut sungmin.

"yaahh padahal Minnie udah kangen banget sama ayah!" ucap sungmin sambil mempoutkan bibirnya agak sedikit kecewa.

"yaudah sayang, sambil tunggu ayah pulang kamu istirahat dulu aja, sambil bunda juga mau siapin makan malam." ucap leeteuk sambil mendorong sungmin agar memasuki kamarnya untuk beristirahat.

"oke deh bun, Minnie istirahat dulu yah." ucap Minnie sambil mencium pipi bundanya dan langsung berjalan menuju kamarnya.

19.00 KST

terlihat seorang pria paruh baya, memasuki kediaman choi, "ayah pulang…" ucap pria itu, choi kangin yang merupakan kepala keluarga sekaligus ayah dari choi siwon dan choi sungmin. Dan langsung menghampiri istri cantiknya yang tengah terduduk disebuah sofa,, bersama anak laki-lakinya siwon,dan tak lupa memberikan kecupan manis dipipi sang istri.

siwon yang melihat adegan itu hanya bisa memutar bola matanya dan berkata " yah.. disini ada aku kalik, kalo mau mesra-mesraan sama bunda dikamar aja"..

kangin dan leeteuk pun hanya bisa tertawa menanggapi perkataan anaknya. kemudian kangin pun bertanya pada sang istri " Minnie udah pulang bun? mana dia?"

"Minnie masih istirahat dikamarnya, " ucap leeteuk menjawab pertanyaan dari suaminya

"ohh yaudah suruh Minnie bangun dan makan malam, ayah mau mandi dulu" ucap kangin beranjak kekamarnya diikuti oleh leeteuk..

"siwon sayang, bangunin adik nya ya, dan suruh dia mandi terus makan malam" ucap leeteuk sebelum akhirnya memasuki kamarnya.

kemudian siwon pun beranjak pergi kekamar sungmin adiknya. dan membuka pintu kamar sungmin yang memang tidak dikunci.

"Minnie bangun…" ucap siwon sambil mendekat ke ranang sungmin "ayah udah pulang tuh, kamu ditungguin buat makan malam" ucap siwon lagi sambil menarik lengan sungmin.

"oohh ayah udah pulang?" Tanya sungmin sambil mengucek matanya imut "yaudah Minnie mau mandi dulu yak kak, ntar Minnie nyusul kebawah" ucap sungmin seraya ,menyeret kakinya menuju kamar mandi.

"okee, kakak tunggu dibawah yak" ucap siwon sambil beranjak keluar dari kamar Minnie.

Setelah 15 menit akhirnya sungmin selesai mandi dan berganti baju, dan langsung turun kebawah menuju meja makan. dan ia pun langsung menghampiri ayahnya yang sudah duduk dimeja makan.

"ayaaaaahh,, Minnie kangen ayaahh" ucap Minnie sambil memeluk ayahnya dari belakang.

"eeyy anak ayah yang cantik akhirnya pulang juga, ayah juga kangen banget sama Minnie" ucap kangin sambil mengelus tangan sungmin yang sedari tadi melingkar dilehernya.

kemudian sungmin melepaskan pelukannya pad kangin dan mendudukan diri disebelah siwon.

"gimana perjalanan kamu tadi min?" Tanya kangin pada anak gadisnya

"ya gitu deh yah.. biasa aja" ucap sungmin sambil memulai acara makannya

"Min kapan kamu balik lagi ke jepang?" Tanya siwon sambil menyendokkan makanan kedalam mulutnya.

"isshh kak siwon nih, akunya baru pulang juga udah ditanyain kapan mau balik lagi kejepang! kak siwon gak suka aku pulang yah?" ucap sungmin sambil memukul lengan kakaknya dan mempoutkan bibirnya kesal.

"ya gak gitu, min, tapi kan emang kebiasaan kamu kalo baru aja sampe dirumah udah pengen buru buru balik jepang lagi" ucap siwon lagi.

"ohh kakak tenang aja aku sekarang bakal terus disini kok,, aku mau lanjutin sekolahku disini aja.. " ucap sungmin sambil tersenyum.

"kamu serius saying mau lanjutin sekolah disini ?" Tanya leeteuk pada sungmin.

"serius bun, aku mau tinggal disini aja sama bunda sama ayah sama kak siwon.. hehe" ucap sungmin lagi

"yaudah kalo gitu kamu masuk SMA kakak aja kalo gitu min!" ucap siwon semangat

"yahh.. kenapa harus satu sekolah sama kakak sih? Minnie gak mau ahh! ayaaahh boleh yah Minnie pilih sekolah lain " ucap sungmin dengan nada membujuk dan mengeluarkan puppy eyesnya pada kangin.

"maaf sayang, ayah gak ngijinin kamu kalo kamu mau masuk sekolah selain sekolah kakak kamu, lagian kan enak ada kakak kamu yang bisa jagain kamu" ucap kangin yang kali ini resist sama keimutan anak gadisnya.

"tuh kan, min enakan ssesekolah sama aku kalik" ucap siwon lagi

"bundaaaaa… boleh yahhh" ucap sungmin membujuk bundanya

"maaf, bunda rasa kamu lebih baik satu sekolah dengan kakakmu biar bunda tenang" ucap leeteuk yang lagi2 menolak permintaan sungmin.

haaaa… sungmin hanya bisa menghela nafas berat setelah mendengar keputusan orang-orang dirumahnya mengenai sekolah barunya. 'kenapa harus satu sekolah lagi sama kak siwon sih?' sungmin membatin..

TBC..

apa yang bikin Sungmin gak mau satu sekolah sama siwon? tunggu dichapter berikutnya ,,

hai hai rehay.. ini pertama kali aku nulis FF di FFN.. yang udah baca ngereview dikit boleh kalik yak heheheh see U ^^


	2. Chapter 2

My Life After You Come

Chapter 2

Pairing : KyuMin

Rating : T

Sumary : My life after you come.. it will like heaven or hell? I don't know, but I know with sure if my life is the most beautiful life.. And I say "Good Luck for My Life"

Warning : GS, kalik gak sesuai sama judul ^^V

Author Pov

Setelah mendengar keputusan dari ayah dan bundanya sungmin pun hanya bisa terkulai lemas, dan setelah makan malam pun ia segera kembali kekamarnya. Sebegitu keberatannya sungmin satu sekolah dengan kakaknya siwon, sedari tadi setelah tiba dikamarnya ia hanya bisa menghela nafasnya berat.

Sungmin Pov

"haaaa kenapa juga harus satu sekolah sama kak siwon sih?" sungmin bermonolog "ya Tuhan tolonglah hambamu ini" ucap sungmin lagi.

**FlashBack On**

"Hari ini adalah hari pertama dimana aku sekolah, yaaayy akhirnya udah gak jadi anak SD lagi, dan yang lebih mengasikkan adlah aku satu sekolah sama kak siwon, hehe lumayan ada yang jagain atau ada yang traktir aku nanti pas makan siang." batin sungmin sambil melangkahkan kakinya ke sekolah barunya.

Hari demi hari dilewati sungmin disekolah barunya, seperti biasa Sungmin berangkat bersama Siwon kakaknya, namun entah mengapa hari ini ada yang sedikit berbeda saat Sungmin dan Siwon memasuki sekolahnya, yaa mungkin keanehan hanya ditujukan kepada sungmin, pasalnya semua mata gadis yang ada menatap tajam kepadanya, sedangkan pada Siwon tatapan gadis gadis itu berbeda 180 derajat,mereka hanya menatap Siwon dengan tatapan kagum dan terpesona. Sungmin yang merasa risih dengan tatapan tajam yang mengarah kepadanya, sejenak berhenti melangkahkan kakinya. Otomatis Siwon pun berhenti melihat keanehan pada adiknya itu.

"Kenapa min? kok tiba tiba berenti? ayoo aku antar kamu ke kelas" ucap Siwon sambil tetap memegang tangan Sungmin yang sedari tadi mereka memang berjalan bergandengan.

segera Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya dan berkata " eengg gak apa apa sih kak, ayoo" sambil kembali berjalan.

Setelah sampai didepan Kelas Sungmin, Siwon pun segera menyuruh adiknya itu untuk masuk kelas

"yaudah kamu masuk gih.. belajar yang benar yah!" ucap Siwon sambil tersenyum dan mengelus kepala Sungmin.

"oke kak!" ucap Sungmin sambil membentuk huruf o dengan tangannya dan kemudian masuk kekelasnya.

Setelah adegan kakak beradik itu, ternyata diseberang sana ada kelompok gadis gadis yang memperhatikan mereka dengan pandangan tak suka.

"cih.. berani banget tuh anak baru, ngedekatin Siwon gue! rasain bakal gue kerjain abis abisan tuh anak!" ucap sang gadis yang mungkin adalah ketua geng dari gadis gadis itu, sambil menyeringai licik.

Setelah Setengah jam pelajaran berlangsung akhirnya bel istirahat pun berbunyi, sungmin dan teman temannya pun segera pergi kekantin. tetapi saat perjalanan kekantin tiba tiba ada sekelompok gadis yang menghadang (?) Sungmin dan teman temannya.

"lo yang namanya Sungmin kan?" Tanya gadis tersebut

"iaa kak.. ada apa?" Tanya sungmin sesopan mungkin

"lo ikut gue sekarang! ada masalah yang mesti kita selesaikan!" ucap gadis tersebut sambil menyeret sungmin dibantu teman teman se geng nya.

Dan ternyata Sungmin dibawa ke taman belakang sekolah yang memang sepi dan jarang dikunjungi oleh siswa sekolahnya.

"Heh! lo anak baru! baru masuk aja lo udah belagu! emangnya lo siapa? berani berani deketin Siwon gue hah!" ucap gadis tersebut didepan muka sungmin.

Sungmin shock dan ingin tertawa saat itu juga karena bagaimana bisa gadis dihadapannya ini berpikir bahwa sungmin mendekati siwon dan merebut siwon darinya sedangkan siwon adalah kakaknya sendiri. tetapi tawa tersebut hanya terpendam karena teman teman gadis itu kini memegang erat tangan sungmin dan menjambak rambutnya. Sungmin hanya bisa diam dan berdoa agar segera ada orang yang menolongnya. Dan ternyata doanya didengar oleh Tuhan.

Siwon yang tak sengaja melewati taman belakang melihat siluet adiknya sedang dikerumuni oleh gadis gadis yang sepertinya akan membully adiknya.

Sungmin sudah memejam kan matanya saat ia merasakan akan ditampar oleh gadis didepannya, sampai suara yang ia kenal mengintrupsi.

"ckck, apa yang lo sama teman teman lo lakuin jess?" Tanya siwon dengan nada menusuk

Jessica yang ternyata gadis yang akan memapar itu langsung shock berat ketika mendengar suara siwon dan dia pun hanya gelagapan.

" si.. siwon.. kok lo bisa ada disini? eemm gue Cuma..Cuma mau" ucap Jessica tak sanggup melanjutkan kalimatnya

"gak nyangka gue, ternyata lo Cuma bisa menganiaya adik kelas ya, " ucap siwon sambil mendekat kearah sungmin.

"abisnya dia, mau ngerebut elo dari gue, siwon!" ucap jess kalap

"what? sejak kapan gue jadi milik lo?" ucap siwon sambil tertawa meremehkan

"yang ada kalo lo menyiksa dia, gue semakin benci dan gak bakal ngelirik lo sama sekali!" ucap siwon lagi sambil merangkul sungmin.

"apa maksudnya choi siwon? dia tuh Cuma choi sungmin yang gak lebih dari sekedar murid baru!" teriak jess lagi.. tetapi beberapa saat setelah mengatakan kalimat tersebut, otaknya kembali mencerna. Choi siwon dan Choi Sungmin?, dan kemudian dia berkata lagi "ka..kalian satu marga?" ucap jess gelagapan tak percaya atas fakta apa yang ia dapat.

"yap! ternyata lo cukup lambat ya jess buat sadar dengan itu!" kata siwon sambil tertawa meremehkan

"Gue choi siwon dan ini choi sungmin adalah adik gue! jadi kalo lo coba coba ganggu dia lagi, itu sama aja dengan lo menutup kesempatan lo buat deket sama gue, karena siapapun gadis yang dekat sama gue itu harus dapat restu dari adik gue tercinta!" ucap siwon panjang lebar.

Jessica yang masih shock dengan perkataan siwon barusan, hanya bisa diam dan perlahan meninggalkan adik kakak itu bersama teman-temannya.

"Minnie kamu gak apa apa kan?" Tanya siwon khawatir

"gak apa apa kak," ucap sungmin meyakinkan kakaknya.

Setelah kejadian itu memang tidak pernah ada lagi yang menggangu sungmin, oh tapi ternyata penderitaan sungmin masih berlanjut, ternyata dikenal sebagai adik seorang Choi siwon masih menimbulkan kesengsaraan bagi sungmin, pasalnya banyak gadis gadis, yang mendekati sungmin dan menanyakan ini itu tentang siwon pada sungmin, dan juga menitipkan begitu banyak hadiah dan surat cinta bagi siwon. Oke tidak dikenal sebagai adik siwon, sungmin kena bully seniornya, sedangkan dia dikenal sebagai adik siwon, sungmin harus rela menjadi sumber informasi dan tukang pos bagi siwon gara gara penggemarnya. Oh ayoolah Sungmin bersekolah bukan Cuma buat dibully atau sekedar jadi informan dan tukang pos bagi kakaknya. itu lah yang membuat sungmin anti bersekolah disekolah yang sama dengan siwon dan menjadi alasan juga kenapa ia pindah ke jepang.

**Flashback off **

**back to sungmin pov**

"yahh.. tapi mau gimana lagi ayah sama bunda benar benar gak bisa dibujuk akan hal ini" ucap sungmin masih setia bermonolog

"OKE! Fighting Choi Sungmin kamu pasti bisa menghadapi semuanya, kalo sampai kejadian itu terulang lagi! ambil aja keuntungannya! Fighting Choi Sungmin! Good Luck For My Life" ucap Sungmin berapi api sambil menggengam tangannya keudara.

Sungmin pov end

20 Juli 2012

Akhirnya hari ini pun tiba dimana sungmin mulai bersekolah sebagai murid kelas satu SMA di SMA Saint Allousius. Hari ini adalah masa pengenalan sekolah bagi murid kelas 1. Sungmin yang sudah siap dengan seragam sekolahnya dengan kemeja batik merah marun dan rok rempel putih diatas lutut, tak lupa juga tas sekolah berwarna putih dan sneakers berwarna pink, dan rambut hitam panjangnya yang diikat cepol dengan poni menutupi dahinya, sungguh membuat sungmin terlihat sangat manis. Akhirnya setelah bersiap siap sungmin bergegas turun kebawah dan berpamitan dengan ayah dan bundanya.

"ayah, bunda Minnie pamit berangkat sekolah dulu yah" ucap sungmin sambil mencium pipi kedua orang tuanya.

"ayook min, buruan ntar telat!" ucap siwon yang sudah siap diatas motor sport putihnya

"kak siwon Minnie kan udah bilang, Minnie gak mau dianter kak siwon kesekolah, _its our deal_ kak!" yah sungmin memang sudah melakukan perjanjian sama siwon dia mau satu sekolah tapi dengan catatan gak pergi bareng sama siwon. dan juga Siwon bilang kalau dia akan memberikan kejutan pada sungmin disekolah barunya.

"yaudah, deh kalo gitu kakak duluan yah.. awas jangan telat!" ucap siwon sambil memasang helmnya dan mulai melajukan motornya.

"iyaaaaa!" teriak sungmin

dan berakhirlah sungmin pergi kesekolah dengan diantar supirnya, dan ternyata jalanan macet dan sungmin sedikit merutuki kebodohannya yang menolak ajakan kakaknya.

6.10 KST

Sungmin berlari masuk kedalam sekolahnya ia telat 10 menit dari yang dijadwalkan, oh sepertinya sungmin harus mengalami kejadian yang tidak mengenakkan, pasalnya didepan gerbang sudah ada senior-seniornya yang bertugas menghukum anak anak yang telat dan memeriksa kelengkapan seragam.

"hosh,, hoshh.. Maaf kak saya telat!" ucap sungmin sambil setengah berjongkok dan sibuk mengatur nafas.

"ck baru hari pertama masuk udah melanggar peraturan! nama kamu siapa? kamu tau kan masuk sekolah hari ini jam berapa?" Tanya senior yang menangani masalah keterlambatan sungmin, galak.

saat sungmin mendongakkan kepalanya dan akan meminta maaf lagi, perkataannya sedikit terhenti, rupanya sungmin sedikit terpesona dengan seniornya yang ternyata adalah pria tampan. 'ganteng juga ini kakak kelas' ucap sungmin membatin.

"heloooo, disini saya bertanya buat dijawab,bukan buat didiamkan!" ucap sang senior sambil mengibas-kibaskan tangannya didepan wajah sungmin dan menatapnya tajam.

'ck ganteng ganteng galak' sungmin membatin lagi. akhirnya sungmin tersadar dari lamunannya dan menjawab "saya Choi sungmin, ia kak maaf, saya tau masuknya jam 6, tapi tadi saya terjebak macet" ucap sungmin mencoba memberi alasan.

"saya gak terima alasan kamu ya! teman teman kamu yang lain aja bisa ontime kenapa kamu telat? sebagai hukumannya kamu lari keliling lapangan 10 kali" ucap senior itu lagi

"hah? tapi kak.." ucap sungmin yang kaget diberi hukuman

"gak ada pembantahan, atau mau saya hukum lagi?" ucap pria tampan itu lagi dengan tatapan yang mengerikan

"iaa kak.. baik" akhirnya sungmin pasrah menerima hukuman dari seniornya yang ganteng dan galak akut itu. tetapi sebelum sungmin sempat melangkahkan kakinya, tiba tiba pria itu kembali memanggilnya "Choi Sungmin, kamu tau kan kalo disekolah ini tidak diperbolehkan memakai sepatu selain berwarna hitam dan putih! jadi lepas sepatu kamu, dan sepatu ini akan saya sita!" ucapnya lagi

"tapi kak saya kan harus lari, masa saya gak pake sepatu?" ucap sungmin sambil menatap horror pada seniornya itu.

"itu salah kamu sendiri, choi sungmin! sekarang cepat lepas!" akhirnya dengan sangat terpaksa sungmin melepas sepatunya, dan mulai berlari hanya dengan menggunakan kaos kaki saja.

sambil berlari sungmin hanya bisa mengumpat didalam hati 'aaarrgghh siaaal kenapa juga harus ketemu sama senior galak itu? ganteng sih ganteng tapi kelakuannya kayak singa! aduh kakiku sakit,, bundaaaaa tolong Minnie!'

Setelah menyelesaikan hukumannya akhirnya sunmgin bergabung dengan teman temannya yang lain yang satu kelas dengannya dan ternyata! hari gak sial sial amat buat sungmin pasalnya teman sekelasnya adalah teman teman dekatnya pada waktu smp yah meskipun Cuma setahun bersekolah dikorea tetapi sungmin memiliki 2 orang sahabat

"minnieeeeee!" ucap gadis berambut hitam dengan gummy smilenya

"eh? hyukkieee?" ucap sungmin yang setengah kaget melihat satu sahabatnya ada dikelas yang sama dengannya.

dan tak lama sebuah suara cempreng pun kembali memanggil namanya "minnieeeeee!"

"ehhh wookieee!" ucap sungmin lagi "kalian masuk kelas ini juga?" Tanya sungmin senang

dan kedua temannya itu pun mengangguk antusias "iyaaaa, aaa senangnya akhirnya kita sekelas lagi! Minnie gue kangen banget sama lo" ucap hyukkie dan wookie berbarengan sambil memeluk sungmin.

"gue jugaaaa!" ucap sungmin sambil membalas pelukan kedua temannya.

yaa.. lee hyuk jae aka hyukkie dan kim ryeowook aka wookie adalah sahabat sungmin pada saat di smp dulu, mereka sempat lost contact akibat sungmin pindah kejepang.

"min, sepatu lo kemana?" Tanya wookie saat melihat sungmin yang hanyamemakai kaos kaki saja

"sepatu gue disita sama kakak kelas yang galaknya minta ampun" ucap sungmin sebal belum selesai sungmin mengadu pada kedua temannya, sebuah suara mengintrupsi

"eheemm.. disini bukan waktunya kangen kangenan! kalian harus perhatikan guru yang sedang memberikan pengarahan dan dengarkan baik baik!"

'ck cowok galak itu lagi' ucap sungmin dalam hati. akhirnya dengan berat hati sungmin dan teman temannya kembali memperhatikan guru yang sedang memberikan pengarahan. Setelah acara pengarahan ada pengumuman pembagian mentor, yah disekolah ini memang ada sedikit yang aneh dalam pembelajarannya, yaitu dimana setiap anak kelas 2 dan 3 akan memegang satu anak kelas satu untuk membantu bidang akademiknya,dan itu berlaku selama satu tahun pertama.

setelah acara pengarahan tiba-tiba seorang gadis cantik yang notabene adalah panitia dimasa pengenalan masuk kekelas sungmin.

"Oke sekarang saya mohon perhatiannya, saya akan membacakan daftar nama mentor kalian masing masing dan harap didengar baik baik!" ucap sang gadis yang ternyata bernama kim heechul,

"lee dong wook dimentori oleh park hae jin dari kelas 2 ipa 4"

"go ryu jin dimentori oleh jo seung ah dari 3 ipa 6"

"lee hyukjae dimentori oleh lee donghae dari kelas 3 ipa 2"

"kim ryeowook dimentori oleh kim yesung dari kelas 3 ipa 2"

"choi sungmin dimentori oleh CHO KYUHYUN dari kelas 3 ipa 2" setelah membacakan nama sungmin ternyata senior galak yang tadi pagi menghukum sungmin menyeringai kearah sungmin. dan sungmin hanya bisa bergidik ngeri dan kemudian berpikir 'oh jangan bilang dia yang namanya cho kyuhyun?' dan ternyata dugaan sungmin itu benar saat memperkenalkan diri pria galak itu menyebutkan namanya

"saya CHO KYUHYUN dari 3 IPA 2" ucapnya sambil memberikan senyuman yang mengerikan bagi sungmin tapi tidak bagi anak perempuan dari kelasnya yang malah menatap kagum akan ketampanan seorang cho kyuhyun. "dan saya harap siswa yang saya mentori akan menjalankan tugasnya sebagai siswa saint allousius dengan baik dan tidak ada kesalahan sedikitpun!" ucap kyuhyun lagi sambil menatap tajam pada sungmin. dan 'gluk' sungmin hanya bisa menelan ludah kecut.

setelah sungmin dan teman temannya mendengarkan pengumuman tersebut, akhirnya sampai pada acara dimana kepala sekolah memberikan pesan dan kesan pada murid baru, dan oh ayolah ini benar benar membuat sungmin bosan, bahkan kedua temannya pun tidak memeberikan pengaruh pada kebosanan sungmin, dan berujung pada sungmin yang terlelap dibangkunya.

namun hal itu tidak berlangsung lama karena kyuhyun sang mentor dengan teganya membangunkan sungmin dengan menendang kursinya dan berkata "jangan tidur dikelas dan jangan bikin gue malu!"

akhirnya sungmin bangun dengan muka ditekuk. Dan akhirnya waktu pulang pun tiba, segera saja sungmin dan teman temannya menghambur keluar. Sialnya hari ini tidak ada yang bisa menjempout sungmin pulang, karena siwon sudah pulang duluan bersama temannya yang akan berkunjung kerumahnya, dan supirnya sedang mengantar ayahnya pergi dinas lapangan,.

Dengan sangat terpaksa sungmin pulang mengendarai bus, dan perlu diingat sungmin pulang tanpa sepatunya masih setia dengan kaos kakinya, karena sepatunya masih disita oleh kyuhyun.

Sungmin Pov

"isshhh sebeeeelll! kayaknya kak siwon emang lebih milih teman temannya dari pada aku! ditinggalin pulang sendiri!" ucap sungmin sambil menendang nendang kakinya pada jok depan bus.

"lagian apaan kejutan dari kak siwon? oke kalo kejutannya yang bikin aku sekelas sama wookie dan hyukkie itu memang bikin aku senang! tapi ini apakah si cowok galak yang namanya cho kyuhyun itu juga bagian dari kejutan kak siwon? oohh ayoolah buat yang satu itu aku gak terima! pokoknya aku mesti protes sama kak siwon minta ganti pementor! kalo sama dia yang ada aku bisa mati berdiri kenyang dimarahin tiap hari sama cowok galak itu! eerrr cho kyuhyun benci banget aku sama dia!" ucap sungmin bermonolog ria.

Setelah setengah jam perjalanan akhirnya sungmin sampai dirumah, dengan langkah gontai sungmin membuka pintu rumahnya dan ketika pintu terbuka

"KAMU!"

"LO!"

TBC..

ehehe chap 2 datang makasih buat yang udah review.. makasih juga buat yang udah ngasih saran dan kritik, maaf juga kalo ada yang gak berkenan sama gaya bahasanya author yang terkesan selenge'an.. author akan perbaiki seiring berjalannya cerita kok ^^

di review lagi boleh kalik yaaa :D


End file.
